Episode Five
Episode Five, named "Jungle Fever" starts of with the intro, now with Nevil. The first thing we see are three airships of the Erimite Empire flying over the field from episode one. A soldier reports at the Guard Captain's. The conversation ends in the Captain's strange evil laughter. View changes to the prison of Brist. The hero's are still in the cel but the guard watching them has no face so he can't see Nevil digging a hole into his TNT-shaft. They go up to the surface, but there are two guards looking. The guards aren't the smartest at all. They eventually end up checking whether Nevil is in the prison or not. They find the cel empty and with a shout of "Tally-hoo!" they call all the guards for a following pursue in the direction of Favorlock Forrest. The faceless guard bumps into everything on his way and doesn't seem to be much help. Hobo and his friends hide in a cabe beneath a tree which causes the guards to spread through the forrest and all get a bit distracted. One keeps pulling a lever with the sign "Pull lever to die." and eventually gets killed. Three guards fall into a trap after discovering a cake. A lonely guard is attacked by a strange man falling out of a big tree. Another guard gets killed because he has stopped to pee. His attacker takes over his armor and pretends he is one of the guards. The strange men appear in front of the cave. Nevil causes them to look over their back and see them. Hobo gives up and gets knocked out by one of the men. We see huts and bridges in the big trees of the forrest. There are a lot of people walking around. One hut catches on fire which makes the people in it jumping of the brigde screaming. Hobo awakens in a cage, thinking he had a bad dream. When he realises it was real he starts to panick a little and they start talking to Scott, a Brist guard, being a bit suspicious at first. They try to break free, but as soon as Hobo knocks out a part of the cage, the top part falls down on them and they are surrounded by Pumpkin Pygmynmen and -women. While thy bring them to some kind of ceremonial place, the Guard Captain and two soldiers arrive at Brist where two guards and a Pygmyman in disguise tell them during a strange conversation that Hobo and his allies have escaped. The Pumpkin Pygmy people send Hobo and the others into a dungeonlike hallway. When they are inside a Pygmyman shoots an arrow at them which hits Scott. Characters This lists the characters present in this episode, the characters marked with a star (*) make their first appearance. * The Guard Captain * Hobo * The Creator * Slimer * Nevil * The Faceless Guard* * Pumpkin Pygmy People* * Scott* Credits Written, Directed and Edited by Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Produced by Matthew "Reymas" Collins Cast Brandon "Bashur" Ashur as Hobo & Pumpkin Pygmy Grant "Ganthir" Fulem as The Creator Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd as Nevil Blake "ShadyVox" Swift as Great Scott Aditional voices by Blake "ShadyVox" Swift, Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd, Matthew "Reymas" Collins, Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd Project Manager Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer Art Director Dominik "Sergaz" Handke Set builders Greg "ell3ment" Hieter, Hannah "Yeralsan" Scheck, Henry "Botchur" Scott, Peter "NinjaFishy" Fishwick Crew Bryan "Mayzer" Gunderson, Greg "ell3ment" Hieter, Henry "Botchur" Scott", Jason "Grafikal" Birchfield, Kevin "4lge" Radli, Robert "Wolfheart9" Lalor, Ryan "Sirms" Sims, "Keddelx", "Slagathore" Pyrotechnician Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer Sound designer Stefan Forslund Music composed by Daniel Yount, "Hobo's Theme" by Victor Cepeda, "Medieval Cowboys" by Tommie Forsback Graphic designers Keri "Cyfae" Surla, Mark "Psycho_Pyro" Pagano Puppeteers Aldon "sonmanfssf" Moore, Benjamin "somonar" Williams, Christian "Keddelx" Aebeloe, Connor "connor595" Yangas,Evan "Lorhk" Lloyd, Grant "Golden" Morris, Greg "ell3ment" Hieter, Hal "BlackBlizzard" Howard, Hannah "Yeralsan" Scheck, Henry "Botchur" Scott, Ian "Iansh" Halfen, Jason "iJAS" Brown, Jello "theninjatoaster" Kegl, Josefina "QSKSw" Vineyard, Marie "mrsrouse" Rouse, Matt "Loy" Hutchings, Rob "BigRobFUBAR" Elmer, Sam "SamCone" Cone, Scott "tehMorag" Hellyer, Will "Darrerdian" Carlson, "Vahkiti", "Zjshoe" Server hosting provided by Cole2sWorld, www.cole2sworld.com Special Thanks Notch, Mojang, The Bashcraft Community, The awesome Minecraft Community, BebopVox, InThelLittleWood (aka Martyn), CaptainSparklez Ultra-Special Thanks Cole2sWorld, "Without these guys, Legend of Hobo wouldn't be possible."-Bashur Watch Episode Five Category:Episodes